<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three's A Crowd by oursinsdefineus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274110">Three's A Crowd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursinsdefineus/pseuds/oursinsdefineus'>oursinsdefineus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love's Chances [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursinsdefineus/pseuds/oursinsdefineus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno gets sick and Tharn and Type take care of him.</p><p>(pre-slash)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tharn Thara Kirigun/Techno, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun/Techno, Type Thiwat Phawattakun/Techno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love's Chances [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three's A Crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you've read my TinCan fic, I Think I Will, this is also part of that universe (Tharn, Type, and Techno made an appearance in that fic). Consider this pre-slash, before they got together (though I only implied it in I Think I Will).</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wandering the aisles of the drugstore, Techno was ready to drop dead on his feet. His head was throbbing and his nose had been running a 24-hour snot factory for the past two days. You would think that Nic or Kengkla would be all over him seeing him like this, but after Tharn and Type had let their sentiments about the latter basically stalking him known, his brother’s friend had suddenly disappeared. Why Tharn and Type cornered Kengkla in the first place was something Techno didn’t quite understand either…</p><p>Techno heard his phone go off in his pocket.</p><p>
  <em>Type.</em>
</p><p>Techno blew his noise in a wad of tissues that was permanently attached to his hand before answering the call.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“<strong>Ai’No! I’ve been trying to call you all day, you fucker.” </strong></p><p>Techno rolled his eyes at Type’s cursing and cleared his throat. “Sorry, Type. I was asleep for most of the day.”</p><p>“<strong>Are you a</strong><b>lright? You had a nasty cold</b><strong> yesterday morning.</strong>”</p><p>“I’m fine, just a little headache. Don’t worry about me. Keep the juniors in line. Just because their captain is away doesn’t mean they can slack off.”</p><p>“<strong>Okay. Just… rest. Feel better.</strong>” Type added the last part hastily, as if showing any sort of caring emotion for his friend made him less manly or something. Sometimes Techno didn’t understand Type; he loved the dude but he was a fucking rollercoaster of a human being.</p><p>Techno laughed. “I will.” He suddenly sneezed, followed by wracking coughs. “I’ll talk to you later; I’m out buying medicine.”</p><p>“<strong><em>Fine. Give me a call when you’re back home.</em></strong>”</p><p>He hung up.</p><p>Techno stared at his phone for a few more seconds, his head swimming, contemplating just going home and getting Nic to get his medicine for him. He sighed, and with a sniff, continued perusing the shelves in front of him. Everything was confusing to him. Techno was rarely sick (likewise with Nic), so he didn’t really know what to get.</p><p>His headache was worsening by the second. Techno would bet a million baht that he was running a fever too.</p><p>“Techno?”</p><p>Techno opened his eyes (wait, when did he close them?) and lifted his head sluggishly. He saw a handsome face stare back at him. His bestfriend’s boyfriend’s handsome face, eyebrows scrunched together in worry.</p><p>
  <em>Tharn is really cute this close. I get why Type is so infatuated with him.</em>
</p><p>“Ai’Tharn.” Techno drawled, even his speech slurred a little as he tried to blink away the haziness that was clouding his mind. He stepped closer to Tharn, holding out a hand against the shelves to balance himself.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>The moment Tharn asked that, Techno stumbled and pitched forward, right into Tharn’s muscled arms.</p><p>“Techno!”</p><hr/><p>Techno was freezing. His head was still pounding but not as bad as it was earlier. His nose and throat felt better though. He grumbled and turned over on his stomach, tugging the comforter tighter around his body.</p><p>
  <em>Wait. I don’t have a comforter?</em>
</p><p>He opened his eyes, vision adjusting to the dim light in the room. It looked very familiar.</p><p>“Where…?”</p><p>
  <em>Ah. Tharn and Type’s apartment.</em>
</p><p>Techno rubbed his eyes with one hand and let out a yawn, comforter falling down by his waist. He realized he was dressed in a loose white shirt, which looked about two sizes too big for him, and his boxers.</p><p><em>Did I faint or something? </em>Techno wondered, pushing the covers away and looking around.</p><p>“Techno, you’re awake! How do you feel?”</p><p>Techno turned his head towards the kitchenette and saw Tharn coming towards him with a tray of food in his hands. He was wearing the most adorable pink apron with frills. If Techno didn’t feel like shit he would’ve teased the other boy but this situation was getting a little too domestic for his liking. Besides, Type would kill him for making fun of his boyfriend. Not that Type wouldn’t look equally as cute in a frilly ass apron…</p><p>“Techno?”</p><p>Techno shook his head with a grimace. “Sorry. Got lost in my head for a bit.” He gratefully took the tray from Tharn when he came closer. “What happened?”</p><p>“You fainted on me in the drugstore. You were running a fever too.” Tharn replied, grabbing the paper bag from the nightstand and dispensing a few tablets into his hand. “Eat, then drink your medicine.”</p><p>Techno nodded slowly, wondering why Tharn brought him here. He could’ve just brought him home or something; Nic, despite being younger, could take care of him. Probably.</p><p>“…not that I’m not super grateful about you not leaving me in the drugstore to die of this horrible flu but…” Techno sipped his soup quietly. “Why didn’t you just bring me home?”</p><p>“Type told me to bring you here.” Tharn said simply, sitting down beside Techno on the bed. “Besides, we wanted to take care of you.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“Yeah, we.”</p><p>Techno’s head shot up at Type’s annoyed voice. “Ai’Type!”</p><p>Type entered the room, still dressed in their football uniform, glaring at Techno. “You are a fucking idiot. Who goes out when they have a fever? What if Tharn wasn’t there? What if something happened to you?” He stood in front of Techno and cuffed the back of his head lightly, hand lingering on the side of his neck for a few seconds before withdrawing. “You should’ve called me. Or Tharn. Or you know, both of us.”</p><p>Techno pouted, embarrassed. “I just didn’t want to bother anyone, that’s all. And don’t you guys have date night during Saturdays after our training?”</p><p>“Is that why you didn’t tell me that you’ve been feeling this sick since yesterday?” Type demanded.</p><p>Techo kept his mouth shut and continued eating.</p><p>“Techno.” Tharn said gently, “You don’t have to worry about bothering us.”</p><p>“Ever.” Type added quickly, sitting down beside Techno.</p><p>“I burden you guys enough since you both insist on driving me home every day,” Techno pointed out. He put down his spoon and downed the pills Tharn had given him with a glass of water.</p><p>“You’re never a burden, Ai’No.” Type said quietly. “And we like taking care of you.” Tharn nodded, reaching behind Techno for Type’s hand and giving it a squeeze. They shared a look and a smile.</p><p>“Sometimes I don’t want to feel like a third wheel, is all,” <em>Especially when I’m feeling very weird around both of you these days.</em></p><p>He couldn’t deny the fact that Type was very attractive. Despite their relationship being platonic since they were freshmen, Techno had started…looking at him differently ever since he got together with Tharn and came out as gay. Especially since Ae’s friend Pond had mistakenly sent him that gay Pornhub video of two brunets who suspiciously looked like Tharn and Type going at it. (And if pressed for information, Pond, despite being straight as a fucking arrow, was a pretty good judge of character or as he liked to call it, his “gaydar”)</p><p>Techno was only human.</p><p>Techno was broken out of his reverie by a pair of (sinfully) soft lips pressing against his cheek. He turned to Tharn with a shocked expression and sputtered, “Ai’Tharn—”</p><p>“Don’t overthink it, No.” Type whispered, taking one of his hands and intertwining their fingers.</p><p>Techno was numb. He looked at Type. Then back at Tharn. Then back at Type who was looking at him knowingly, as if to say, ‘Yes, I know you’ve been eye-fucking me and my boyfriend for the past few months and yes, we kind of approve.’.</p><p>“I must be in a fever dream.”</p><p>Tharn laughed and Type let out a snigger.</p><p>“Come on.” Type said, helping Techno back into bed and under the comforter, “Go back to sleep and think on it. We can talk when you’re all better.” He leaned over and kissed Techno’s forehead, Tharn tucking him in.</p><p>Techno felt his eyes close despite his thoughts going a mile a minute. Whatever meds Tharn gave him must’ve been strong.</p><p>“Definitely a dream…” He muttered, turning on his side and snuggling into a pillow that smelled like both Tharn and Type.</p><p>And soon enough, maybe it will smell like him too. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been sucked into the whirlpool that is TharnTypeNo. I love these three so much.</p><p>Again thank you to Mara's story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043376">That Testified Surprise</a> for getting me hooked on them.</p><p>Go and read imlimitedkery's <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719490">TharnTypeNo series</a> as well for more of these three. *squeals*</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>